


La Belle, la Bête et la Méchante Reine

by LunaQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: RumBelleQueen. À Storybrooke, Rumple essaie d'oublier Belle dans les bras de Regina. Et cela fonctionne plutôt bien. Jusqu'au jour où elle revient et que tout s'effondre, encore, autour de lui. Qu'il doit choisir entre son véritable amour et celle qui l'accepte tel qu'il est.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold/Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Comments: 11
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Il l'avait retrouvée. Elle n'était pas morte et il l'avait retrouvée. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, c'était impossible. Regina lui avait affirmé qu'elle avait trépassé sous les coups de son père. Sous le rejet de son père, la seule famille qui lui restait. Et il l'avait crue. Après tout ce temps, il avait encore réussi à tomber dans un de ses pièges. Quel idiot. Et quelle vipère. À l'époque, quand il n'était encore qu'une Bête et rien d'autre, son cœur se serait consumé de haine et de vengeance, il lui aurait probablement arraché le cœur et l'aurait regardée le supplier de ne pas la tuer dans l'instant, mais, aujourd'hui, il était juste empli d'espoir. Et de reconnaissance. Sa Belle se tenait devant lui, bien vivante. Et complètement déboussolée, mais il savait qu'avec un peu de temps, et beaucoup de patience, les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre. 

Enfin, plus ou moins.

Des années et une malédiction avaient passées depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue - quand il l'avait jetée dehors alors qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'il l'aimait aussi, mais qu'il était bien trop aveuglé par le pouvoir pour l'accepter. La situation n'était plus tout à fait la même. Il n'était plus le même non plus, d'ailleurs. Rien n'était plus pareil, exceptée la chaleur qui se répandait sous sa peau lorsqu'il se perdait dans le bleu de ses yeux. Sauf que, cette chaleur, il la ressentait déjà tous les jours. Auprès d'une autre. Une autre qui l'avait aidé à se relever suite à la disparition de son véritable amour, une autre qui avait accepté son pouvoir, parce qu'elle possédait le même. Une autre qui était, il le savait à présent, la source de son malheur. Une autre qui avait fait de leur amour la conséquence de ce malheur. Elle était sa déchirure et sa joie, tout à la fois. Ses larmes et ses sourires. Son arc-en-ciel. 

Et il doutait sérieusement que Regina accepte la présence d'une femme entre eux deux, encore moins la présence de celle qu'elle s'était arrangée pour éloigner de lui. 

Rumple attira Belle à lui, la pressa contre son cœur, du moins, ce qu'il en restait, et s'enivra de son parfum.

Il saurait trouver un moyen. Il avait besoin des deux femmes dans sa vie.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite précision : Henry n'existe pas dans cette fiction.

Le soir-même, tandis que le soleil descendait à l'horizon, enflammant le ciel de ses plus belles nuances de rouge et de jaune, il attendait le retour de Regina. Ils ne vivaient pas ensemble à proprement parler, même si plus personne en ville n'ignorait leurs petites aventures, mais ils préféraient garder leur indépendance et aimaient à changer régulièrement de maison. Un coup chez elle, un coup chez lui, un coup chacun chez soi. Parce que, évidemment, leur relation était plutôt houleuse. C'est pour cela qu'il avait avalé deux verres d'alcool, une fois qu'il était parvenu à coucher Belle dans une des chambres à l'étage. Elle posait beaucoup de questions, ne comprenait pas toujours les réponses, était complètement désorientée, mais elle avait accepté sans trop rechigner de s'allonger. Il n'osait imaginer le brouillard dans son esprit. N'osait imaginer qu'elle l'avait entièrement oublié, lui et tous leurs souvenirs en commun. Il devait lui rester quelque chose, tapi sous la magie de Regina, qui attendait pour sortir de l'ombre et s'imposer de nouveau à elle. 

L'alcool l'aiderait à ne pas l'accabler de questions, l'aiderait à ne pas lui hurler dessus et ainsi favoriser une conversation calme et réfléchie. L'espérait-il. S'il gardait son sang-froid, tout se passerait bien. C'était ce qu'il se répétait depuis quarante minutes déjà et, alors que l'horloge égrenaient ses interminables secondes au rythme des battements de son cœur, il était en de moins en moins sûr. Cela ne pouvait pas bien se passer. Pas quand il s'agissait de Belle. Pas avec Regina. Pas s'il la mettait face à ses manigances et ses mensonges. Il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage, tentant d'effacer son inquiétude, l'appréhension qui creusait ses traits et qu'elle ne manquerait pas de remarquer à son arrivée. Un instant, il songea à rejoindre son lit, lui aussi, à aller dormir et remettre tout cela à demain. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, les choses ne seraient plus aussi critiques. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il se réveillerait aux côtés de Belle, et de Regina, et tout serait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. 

Sauf que le livre ne se passait pas aussi bien que voulait l'annoncer son titre. Rumple était peut-être idiot d'avoir cru Regina, des décennies plus tôt, mais il n'était pas complètement naïf au point de croire à cette petite chimère que son cerveau rongé par l'angoisse venait de créer pour le distraire. Il n'était plus question de remettre au lendemain ce qu'il avait attendu depuis le moment où elle l'avait quittée, où il l'avait forcée à le quitter. D'ailleurs, de distractions, il n'en avait plus besoin à présent. Les pneus crissèrent dans le gravier derrière les fenêtres closes. Le moteur se coupa, une portière se referma en un bruit sourd et des pas approchèrent. Il entendit chacun des claquements de ses talons sur le perron comme autant de coups de poings dans l'estomac. Il avait toujours si mal géré sa peur. C'était bien pour cette raison qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation, n'est-ce pas ? Il finit son verre d'une seule gorgée et le reposa sur la table, feignant la nonchalance. Ce qui y ressemblait le plus, en tout cas.

Depuis l'entrée, retirant manteau et chaussures, elle lui adressa un large sourire. Son cœur se serra un peu plus. Il tenta de le lui rendre, mais doutait de sa réussite. Elle s'approcha, presque en trottinant, et se pencha pour venir l'embrasser. Rumple le vit. Il le vit avant même de le savoir. Les yeux sombres de la reine dévièrent sur le côté et il sut ce qu'ils découvrirent. Le manteau de Belle. Qu'il avait laissé là, bien en vue. Probablement une tentative de suicide inconsciente de son cerveau. Ou une béquille sur laquelle s'appuyer. C'était plus simple, après tout, si c'était elle qui comprenait avant qu'il n'ait besoin de le lui expliquer. Ses lèvres ne rencontrèrent jamais les siennes, ce soir-là. À l'instant où elle aperçut le manteau, elle se redressa et battit en retraite. Loin de lui. Loin du manteau. Loin de la vérité. Là où elle espérait qu'elle ne pourrait pas la toucher. Mais elle se trompait, évidemment qu'elle se trompait. La vérité trouvait toujours un moyen de nous parvenir. Il voulut parler, mais elle le devança. 

— Où est-elle ?

Sa voix était glaciale. Ou brûlante, selon le point de vue. Brûlante de colère contenue. Pour combien de temps encore ? 

— À l'étage.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Eh bien... tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour la remettre dans ton lit, à ce que je vois. 

Il tiqua.

— Elle ne se souvient plus de moi.

— Et alors ?

— Elle s'est simplement présentée au magasin, tout à l'heure. Je n'allais pas la laisser dormir dehors.

— Ça ne t'a pas dérangé quand tu lui as claqué la porte au nez, il me semble. Ça aussi, elle a oublié, je présume. Je vais me faire une joie de le lui rappeler. 

Il la retint par le poignet, ses doigts s'y accrochant comme des serres.

— À quoi t'attendais-tu exactement ? 

Sa voix grondait à présent, il sentait qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir se retenir bien longtemps. Il la détestait de le traiter ainsi alors que tout était de sa faute, à elle.

— Tu pensais pouvoir l'enfermer et la tenir éloignée de moi pour toujours ? Tu pensais que je l'avais oubliée ? Je ne crois pas que tu sois si naïve. Alors quoi ? 

Elle se rapprocha et se coula tout contre lui, sa bouche à nouveau près de la sienne. Dans ses yeux dansaient des flammes gigantesques qui menaçaient de le dévorer, lui.

— Tu as peur que j'abîme ta jolie poupée ? Pourtant, c'est bien toi qui as commencé à la briser en refusant son amour. La pauvre petite princesse qui se sacrifie pour sauver son royaume et qui tombe amoureuse d'une Bête. C'était bien sa veine. Heureusement que je pouvais compter sur toi pour la repousser. Tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié. Non seulement tu l'as repoussée, mais tu l'as mise dehors. Tu lui as hurlé dessus, lui as brisé le cœur, l'as regardée droit dans les yeux et lui as dit de partir.

— Ça suffit !

— Non, ça ne suffit pas ! hurla-t-elle, les larmes commençant de s'accumuler sous ses paupières. Que vas-tu faire d'elle ? La garder ici, l'enfermer à nouveau et la forcer à t'aimer ? C'est arrivé une fois, n'espère pas que ça recommence. Tu étais peut-être une Bête, mais ici tu n'es plus rien. Rien qu'un homme boiteux hanté par le souvenir d'une femme qui n'existe plus. Tu as changé, j'ai changé, elle a changé ! Et quand bien même elle viendrait à se souvenir, crois-tu vraiment qu'elle t'aime encore, après ce que tu lui as fait ? Après ce que tu lui as dit ? Crois-tu qu'elle voudra encore de toi ? 

Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés, les mâchoires serrées, le cœur battant à tout rompre et la bouche pleine de mots qu'ils mouraient d'envie de cracher, mais qu'ils avaient encore la force de contenir. Malgré ses larmes, le regard de Regina était intraitable, implacable. Tranchant comme une lame. Qu'il lui serait simple de lui rompre le cou, là, tout de suite. Elle serait morte avant même de le réaliser. Au lieu de cela, il s'intima au calme, ignorant le bouillonnement dans ses veines, sa magie qui courait partout sous sa peau et qui frétillait comme un poisson hors de l'eau. 

— Je ne sais pas, articula-t-il, la voix tremblante. Je n'en sais rien. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que _tu_ n'as pas changé ; tu es toujours prête à tout pour parvenir à tes fins.

— J'ai eu un bon professeur, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

— Et moi je n'ai pas changé ; je continue de tomber dans tes pièges. Alors, peut-être qu'elle non plus n'a pas changé. 

— Tu te voiles la face, encore.

— Si elle veut rester, elle reste. Que ça te plaise ou non. 

Il lâcha enfin son poignet et rompit le contact visuel, mit de la distance entre eux. Le plus possible. Il se réfugia de l'autre côté du salon, près de l'entrée, encore imprégnée de son parfum. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient sous son crâne, virevoltant sans qu'il ne puisse les saisir, les ralentir, les comprendre. Tout allait trop vite. Rien ne se passait comme il le voulait. Mais exactement comme il avait prévu qu'elles se passent. Cette constatation lui fit courber le dos, un profond soupir lui échappa. Il était si fatigué, tout à coup. 

— Et moi ?

Il crut avoir mal compris, il crut à une hallucination. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit cela, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, qu'il vit la détresse dans ses yeux, qu'elle cachait du mieux qu'elle pouvait derrière ses bras croisés et son menton relevé, il sut qu'il avait parfaitement entendu. 

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de te mettre à la porte non plus, si c'est ta question. 

— Tu as l'intention de nous faire habiter sous le même toit, elle et moi ? Tu as donc complètement perdu la raison, dit-elle dans un rire.

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses cils et elle s'empressa de les essuyer du revers de la main, détournant le regard vers le coucher de soleil, que l'on discernait à peine désormais. Et, en effet, Rumple réalisa combien il faisait sombre dans la pièce. La nuit tombait. Il s'approcha de l'ancienne reine, doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, et lui toucha le coude. 

— Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne veux pas perdre ce que nous avons construit, toi et moi. 

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens. Il n'y avait plus aucune larme maintenant, juste leur froideur habituelle.

— Mais tu ne peux pas me choisir à elle. 

Il accusa le choc, voulut répliquer, se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison. Préféra se taire. Écouta, dans le silence de la maison, le cœur de Regina se briser, par sa faute. Sentit le sien s'emballer. 

— Je vais rentrer, annonça-t-elle fermement.

— Tu peux rester. 

Elle enfilait déjà son manteau. 

— Reste, murmura-t-il, pathétique.

Elle lui lança un dernier regard. Et claqua la porte derrière elle.


	3. Chapitre 2

Plus de dix jours s'étaient écoulés sans que l'antiquaire ait des nouvelles de son ancienne amante. Il ne l'avait pas même croisée une fois en ville ou aux alentours de la mairie, où il se rendait régulièrement dans l'espoir de pouvoir engager une conversation avec elle. Elle l'ignorait et l'évitait superbement. Et lui ne faisait que penser à elle. Les choses se passaient plutôt bien avec Belle. Elle avait accepté de rester avec lui, l'écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention lorsqu'il lui racontait leurs souvenirs, qu'il était désormais le seul à partager, et semblait s'épanouir de jour en jour. Elle ne ressemblait plus en rien à la femme qu'il avait vu débarquer à la boutique presque deux semaines auparavant. Cette situation aurait dû le satisfaire - son grand amour lui était revenu -, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Regina. De regretter ce qu'ils avaient avant le retour de Belle. Ce qu'ils n'auraient plus s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose. 

Aussi, vers dix-huit heures, Rumple ferma la boutique et se rendit chez Regina, qui ne tarderait pas à rentrer et, alors, elle ne pourrait plus se défiler. Elle serait obligée de lui parler. En tout cas, de l'écouter. Même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Et, en effet, il n'eut qu'à patienter vingt minutes avant d'entendre le moteur de sa voiture au bout de la rue. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine et l'envie de fuir le saisit tout entier. Cela serait si simple de céder à ses instincts les plus primaires, ceux qui avaient toujours dicté sa vie. Ceux qui lui avaient fait prendre les mauvaises décisions et amené tant de malheur. Ceux qu'il se jurait chaque fois de ne plus écouter, de bannir de son esprit, et ceux qui finissaient par gagner, quoi qu'il fasse. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui était enfin le jour où il ferait le bon choix. Où il se battrait pour ce qu'il pensait être juste. Où il serait courageux. 

Elle apparut en face de lui, le coupant net dans ses pensées. Elle semblait fatiguée et particulièrement agacée. Autant dire que la conversation n'allait pas être de tout repos. Si elle avait seulement lieu.

— Tu sais que je peux porter plainte pour violation de propriété privée ? l'accueillit-elle, impassible.

— Je veux simplement discuter.

— Et moi je ne veux pas, alors bonne soirée.

La maire passa devant Rumple et il en profita pour s'emparer de son poignet, encore. Cette fois, en revanche, elle ne le laissa pas faire, se retirant aussitôt de son emprise d'un geste brusque. Si ses yeux avaient pu tuer, il serait déjà probablement grillé sur place. 

— Je n'ai rien à te dire. 

— Alors écoute-moi au moins. 

Elle soupira, appuya le bout des doigts sur son front, avant de céder.

— Seulement si tu me laisses tranquille après.

— Promis.

— J'ai besoin d'un verre.

Il faisait plus chaud à l'intérieur, malgré les murs blancs, le mobilier épuré et l'atmosphère glaciale de ces retrouvailles particulières. Il avait été habitué à plus accueillant venant d'elle, mais sans doute, cette fois, la situation la dépassait-elle, elle aussi. Elle remplit un verre d'un liquide ambré et en avala aussitôt trois grandes gorgées. Elle n'avait visiblement pas envie qu'il s'attarde, aussi, Rumple s'approcha et tenta de capturer son regard. En vain. Même au pied du mur, elle continuait de le fuir.

— Je regrette que les choses se soient passées ainsi, Gina.

— Viens-en au fait, tu veux.

— J'aimerais que tu reviennes. J'aimerais qu'on reprenne où on s'est arrêté.

— Où tu as décidé de ramener ton ancienne petite-amie chez toi sans m'en parler et sans me demander mon avis, tu veux dire ? Bien sûr, reprenons. Tu préfères que je commence par te gifler ou te lancer ce verre à la figure ? 

— J'ai parlé à Belle.

— Oh ! Laisse-moi deviner ! Elle est si gentille et généreuse qu'elle accepte que je vive sous votre toit et continue de me taper son véritable amour ? 

— Elle aimerait te rencontrer, continua-t-il, essayant d'ignorer le sarcasme de l'ancienne reine.

— Grand bien lui fasse ! Parce que ce n'est pas mon cas ! Je l'ai déjà suffisamment vue dans mon ancienne vie.

Elle finit le reste de son verre d'une traite. Il crut qu'elle allait se resservir, la vit fixer la bouteille, avant de se résigner et de concentrer son attention sur lui. Du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Rumple remarqua que ses yeux étaient vitreux, et soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que l'alcool se mêle à leur conversation. 

— Tu pourrais au moins essayer de considérer cette idée. Y réfléchir. 

— C'est tout réfléchi. Et puis tu pourrais m'expliquer à quoi tu joues, au juste ? Tu retrouves ton véritable amour, elle vit chez toi, tout a l'air de plutôt bien se passer, et tu préfères m'attendre devant chez moi pour que je "considère l'idée de reprendre où on s'est arrêté", mima-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë qui ressemblait davantage à celle du Ténébreux qu'à celle de l'homme qui se tenait face à elle. Tu es tombé sur la tête ? 

— Parce que tu vas me faire croire que, toi, tu as réussi à passer à autre chose ? À oublier tout ce qu'on a partagé ? 

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ai ramené mon ex à la maison, il me semble ! s'exclama-t-elle, hors d'elle. Bon, ça suffit, se reprit-elle plus calmement en se frottant les tempes. J'en ai assez entendu pour la soirée. Va-t-en. 

— Tu n'as jamais su affronter les conversations difficiles.

— Et tu n'as jamais su reconnaître que tu avais pris une mauvaise décision. Tu vois, chacun ses défauts. Maintenant, dehors. 

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et claqua la porte derrière lui. L'air frais de la soirée lui fit du bien, apaisa son visage brûlant de colère et de frustration. Au-dessus de sa tête, les étoiles s'allumaient, les nuages s'accumulaient devant le croissant de lune. La nuit promettait d'être longue. Arrivé au bout de l'allée, il se retourna vers la maison où la lumière brillait aux fenêtres. Une seule pensée habitait son esprit : il n'arriverait jamais à la convaincre de revenir. Il parvenait à peine à lui parler sans que tout parte en vrille. Peut-être que c'était un signe qu'il était temps de laisser tomber cette relation qui, de toute façon, n'avait jamais eu lieu d'être. Ç'avait été une folie dès le départ, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Belle était son véritable amour. La Méchante Reine n'avait été qu'une parenthèse. Très agréable, certes, mais qu'il était temps de refermer. 

Il mit plus d'une heure avant de retrouver le chemin de la maison, longeant les boulevards semblable à une âme en peine. La douleur dans sa jambe finit par se réveiller. Pourtant, il ne la sentait pas. Ne la sentait plus tout à fait. Elle était là, mais son cerveau préférait l'évincer. Peu lui importait, à vrai dire. Lorsqu'il pénétra enfin chez lui, il constata que le rez-de-chaussée était plongé dans l'obscurité. Tout était immobile, endormi, comme pris d'un mauvais sort. À l'étage, néanmoins, la porte entrouverte de la chambre d'ami laissait apparaître un rai de lumière orangée. Rumple la poussa du bout des doigts et découvrit la jeune femme penchée au-dessus du bureau, écrivant frénétiquement sur un cahier qu'elle lui avait demandé d'acheter quelques jours plus tôt. Pour concilier tout ce qu'elle apprenait de ce nouveau monde, et tous les souvenirs qu'il lui racontait, c'était ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle sursauta en entendant le léger claquement de ses chaussures et de sa canne sur le parquet.

— Je t'attendais, lui annonça-t-elle en souriant. Comment ça s'est passé ?

— Mal ? 

Son sourire se tordit un peu, sa joie remplacée par de l'inquiétude.

— Je suis désolée.

Rumple haussa les épaules, s'appuyant sur sa canne, la douleur commençant de se faire vraiment ressentir et irradiant de ses orteils jusqu'à sa hanche, et fit volte-face.

— Ouais, moi aussi, murmura-t-il avant de refermer doucement la porte derrière lui.

Il ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Belle continua d'écrire ; elle ne voulait plus oublier le moindre détail.


	4. Chapitre 3

Au petit matin, tandis que l'aurore se levait à peine à l'horizon, Belle n'attendit pas le réveil de l'antiquaire pour se glisser hors de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et rejoindre le rez-de-chaussé silencieux. Elle y avait songé toute la nuit, avait cogité, retourné le problème dans tous les sens, elle parvenait chaque fois à la même conclusion ; elle n'allait pas rester là sans agir. Elle ne gardait aucune réminiscences de cette vie qu'il ne cessait de lui raconter, n'était pas tout à fait certaine d'ailleurs de le croire entièrement - après tout, il pouvait très bien être un fou tout droit sorti de l'asile qui se plaisait à attirer les jeunes femmes chez lui avec ses histoires farfelues -, mais, en l'occurrence, c'était elle qui avait été enfermée dans les sous-sols de l'hôpital durant un temps qui avait duré une éternité et qu'elle n'avait pas vu passer pour autant. Qui plus est, elle refusait de penser qu'il mentait. Ç'aurait été comme renier, ignorer volontairement, les étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux lorsqu'il évoquait ce château perdu au milieu des bois, cette tasse ébréchée et ce baiser qu'elle lui avait donné. 

De cela, elle voulait y croire. Pis, elle voulait se souvenir. Néanmoins, elle avait beau forcer sa mémoire, invoquer des images qui avaient existé et qui n'existaient plus aujourd'hui, elle ne parvenait à rien. Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Si elle l'avait effectivement connu, côtoyé, - embrassé, pour l'amour de Dieu ! -, il devait bien y avoir une partie d'elle qui en gardait une trace. Même infime. Juste une esquisse gravée sous la surface. Mais elle n'avait plus qu'une page vierge en guise de passé, un lac plat et immobile dont elle ne voyait pas le fond. Sa vie semblait commencer dans cette cellule minuscule et sombre de l'hôpital. Aussi, c'était moins par souci de vérité que par volonté de retrouver son identité, d'avoir une existence à laquelle se raccrocher, qu'elle écoutait aussi attentivement les récits de l'homme. Qu'elle avait envie - besoin - de croire, d'avoir la foi. Elle croyait en ce monde imaginaire, comme d'autres croyaient en une vie après la mort. C'était à sa vie avant sa vie qu'elle croyait. Qu'elle espérait. 

Belle referma le plus discrètement possible la porte derrière elle et se mit en route. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la voiture de Mr Gold - Rumple, peu importait -, sans quoi il se poserait des questions et partirait à sa recherche. Il ne fallait pas qu'il parte à sa recherche. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache où elle se rendait. Pour ne pas l'en dissuader, d'une part, mais surtout pour ne pas lui en vouloir. Parce qu'il lui en voudrait tellement, il était même probable qu'il ne lui pardonne pas. Accélérant la cadence, elle s'obligea à ne pas y penser, à se concentrer uniquement sur ses pas, le claquement de ses talons sur l'asphalte, la buée de ses respirations dans l'air frais de la matinée. Le petit discours qu'elle préparait et répétait mentalement. Les commerces, en ville, ouvraient leurs portes, préparaient leurs stands, installaient leur devanture. Les rues sentaient bon le pain chaud et le café frais. Les maisons, en revanche, dormaient encore, les volets comme des paupières closes. Une seule ne dormait plus. Au bout de la rue, la demeure de la mairesse s'élevait telle une forteresse imprenable, une tour où la princesse était enfermée et gardée prisonnière par un terrible dragon. À l'exception près que le dragon était, en réalité, à l'intérieur. Et que la princesse s'apprêtait à se jeter la tête la première dans sa gueule béante. 

Elle arriva à l'instant où la femme passait le pas de la porte, ses beaux cheveux bruns brillant dans les premiers éclats du soleil, sa bouche aussi rouge qu'une pomme. Belle s'arrêta net, intimidée, et attendit qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur. 

— Êtes-vous Regina ? 

Cette dernière sursauta, levant la tête du téléphone qui absorbait toute son attention, et ne mit qu'une seconde à reconnaître sa visiteuse aussi matinale. 

— Oh seigneur, soupira-t-elle en portant une main à son front. Voilà qu'il envoie sa charmante petite-amie pour essayer de m'attendrir. C'est à se demander s'il me connaît vraiment.

— Il ne sait pas que je suis ici, contra aussitôt Belle. Je pense même qu'il n'apprécierait peut-être pas mon initiative.

— Il n'a jamais beaucoup aimé vos initiatives, confirma Regina, faisant allusion au baiser qui avait marqué le début de la fin de leur relation. Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter, se reprit-elle en contournant sa voiture. 

— Ça ne prendra qu'une minute, je vous assure.

— Étonnement, j'en doute, alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser. 

Elle s'apprêtait déjà à se glisser à l'intérieur du véhicule. 

— Un dîner ! s'exclama Belle, abandonnant son joli discours soigneusement préparé. 

Le geste de la mairesse resta suspendu, sa main agrippée à la portière. Lentement, elle tourna son visage vers la princesse, une expression indéchiffrable gravée sur ses traits. 

— Je vous demande pardon ? demanda-t-elle, la voix vacillante.

— Venez dîner à la maison. 

— Et pourquoi, s'il vous plaît ? 

Elle paraissait de plus en plus surprise, et en colère, et sur le point de lui rompre le cou. Belle déglutit, tentant de reprendre de sa belle assurance. 

— J'ai cru comprendre que je n'étais pas la bienvenue.

— Je ne vous le fais pas dire, l'interrompit Regina, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

— J'aimerais, reprit-elle, tâchant d'ignorer la remarque de la mairesse, j'aimerais vous prouver que je ne cherche pas à vous nuire, ni à vous ni à votre... relation avec monsieur Go- Rumple. J'ai vu comme il était triste hier soir, en rentrant. Il ne cherche qu'à vous parler. Il vous aime beaucoup, vous savez. 

— Si vous n'êtes pas au courant, il vous aime davantage. Réjouissez-vous et foutez-moi la paix. 

Cette fois, elle s'installa au volant de sa voiture et claqua la portière, un peu trop fort sans doute. Le bruit sembla se répercuter à travers toute la rue, qui devint étrangement silencieuse tout à coup. Refusant de se laisser abattre par l'entêtement de la femme, Belle fit le tour et tapa à la fenêtre, derrière laquelle Regina fulminait.

— Je vous en prie ! Rien qu'un dîner. Je suis sûre que vous l'aimez, vous aussi ! 

La portière se rouvrit brusquement, obligeant la jeune femme à reculer pour ne pas se la prendre dans la figure. Regina se dressait devant elle, plus imposante et impressionnante que jamais.

— Et qu'en savez-vous au juste ? Parce que vous sortez tout droit d'un conte de fée alors vous pensez tout connaître à l'amour ? Il me semble pourtant que c'est bien ce qui vous a perdu, à l'époque. 

— Je pense simplement que si vous ne l'aimiez pas un tant soit peu vous ne réagiriez pas de la sorte, vous ne vous comporteriez pas comme une adolescente rebelle et butée. Vous refusez d'avoir une conversation avec lui parce que vous avez peur de ce qu'elle pourrait impliquer, des sentiments que vous avez pour lui, de ceux qu'il a pour vous. Vous avez peur que cela ne soit pas qu'une simple affaire de sexe, comme cela avait dû être le cas au début. Vous vous cachez derrière votre sarcasme et vos remarques blessantes, soit ! En attendant, vous êtes seule parce que vous refusez de vous comporter en adulte. 

Les yeux de Regina étaient plantés dans ceux de la princesse, qui n'attendit pas pour reprendre, de peur de ne plus avoir le courage face à la colère qui couvait entre les lèvres pincées de la mairesse. 

— J'ai conscience que je suis de trop, que je n'arrange pas vos affaires, mais je suis là et je veux juste arranger les choses entre vous. Et si vraiment c'est nécessaire, je suis prête à partir. J'ai vu qu'il y avait un emploi de disponible à la bibliothèque, j'ai déjà postulé, d'ici quelques mois j'aurai suffisamment d'argent pour louer un appartement en ville. J'en aurais même peut-être assez pour quitter Storybrooke. Vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi et vous pourrez reprendre votre vie comme elle était avant que j'arrive. 

Le silence retomba sur elles comme une chape de plomb. Le brouhaha lointain des rues commerçantes leur parvenait à peine, même les oiseaux se turent, le vent cessa de souffler. Elles étaient seules dans leur bulle prête à exploser. 

— Quand ? articula simplement Regina.

— Demain soir ? 

Elle remonta en voiture.

— Ne comptez pas sur moi pour apporter quoi que ce soit. 

Belle n'eut pas l'opportunité de répondre, car la portière se referma dans un claquement sec, le moteur se mit en marche et le véhicule s'éloigna, laissant dans son sillage un mélange d'essence et du parfum entêtant de la mairesse. Et de son regard implacable qui continuait de lui coller à la peau et lui donner des frissons dans le dos. Elle était si différente d'elle, la princesse eut du mal à comprendre comment Rumple avait pu tomber amoureux d'elle puis de son contraire. Mais elle était probablement très mal placée pour le juger puisque, si elle en croyait ses histoires, elle était tombée amoureuse, elle, d'une Bête. Une Bête qui l'avait enlevée à sa famille et l'avait maintenue prisonnière dans son château, qui l'avait mise dehors sans aucun remord. Il y avait tout un tas de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas, pour être tout à fait honnête, et qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais si elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver la mémoire. Comment comprendre une vie que nous n'avions pas vécue ? Comment comprendre les sentiments que nous n'avions pas le souvenir d'avoir eus ? Pis, comment comprendre ceux des autres alors que les siens restaient encore flous ?

C'est l'esprit empli de toutes ces questions que Belle reprit le chemin de la maison, incapable pourtant de savourer sa maigre victoire. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Rumple débarrassait la table du petit-déjeuner et sursauta en la voyant refermer la porte. Il se précipita vers elle, l'inquiétude noyant ses yeux.

— Où étais-tu passée ? Je me suis inquiété ! Tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

Il la regardait exactement comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Enfin, dans ce monde-ci. 

— Je vais très bien. Je suis désolée de t'avoir causé du souci. Je voulais juste sortir me promener, découvrir la ville encore endormie, admirer le lever du soleil, profiter du premier chant des oiseaux. J'espérais être rentrée avant ton réveil, mais je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer je crois. 

Elle tenta un petit rire pour le détendre et cela eut l'air de fonctionner. Il lui sourit à son tour et attrapa son manteau, sans toutefois la lâcher du regard.

— Je suis content que tu te plaises ici. 

— Je me plais beaucoup, oui. Et j'espère avoir ce poste à la bibliothèque, je pourrais enfin te laisser tranquille, plaisanta-t-elle encore.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu sais bien que tu ne me déranges pas. Reste tout le temps que tu voudras. 

Il était prêt à partir travailler, mais restait planté dans l'entrée, lui souriant. Belle sentait qu'il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, s'y refusant sûrement par peur de son rejet. Par peur de ce qu'elle pourrait penser de lui, de la faiblesse que ce geste dévoilerait. Aussi, elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue fraîchement rasée. Rumple sembla soudain reprendre vie et s'empressa de dévaler les marches pour rejoindre sa voiture.

— Oh ! Rumple ?

Il se tourna vers elle. 

— Nous serons trois demain, au dîner.

— Tu as invité quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

— Oui, je l'ai rencontrée ce matin en me promenant, mentit-elle.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Tu verras ! C'est une surprise.

Il s'en contenta et Belle observa la voiture disparaître dans le lointain. Elle n'était pas certaine que la surprise lui plaise entièrement.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vais probablement encore espacer la publication des chapitres (je viens de recevoir les dvd de la série, je vais avoir encore moins de temps pour écrire xD)

— Regina ? Sérieusement ? 

Belle sursauta et faillit renverser les verres qu'elle tenait à la main. Quelques gouttes de cidre tombèrent sur le sol. Il avait profité de la première occasion pour la rejoindre en cuisine, elle s'en était doutée, difficile de l'ignorer avec tous les regards noirs qu'il ne cessait de lui jeter depuis que leur invitée était arrivée. Il avait du mal à y croire, visiblement. Croire à quoi ? Que Regina se trouvait bien à nouveau sous son toit ? Qu'elle ait accepté de venir ? Que, elle, ait osé le lui demander ? Qu'elles, son véritable amour et sa maîtresse, aient manigancé tout cela derrière son dos, en quelque sorte ? Probablement tout à la fois. Et elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à lui en vouloir. La jeune femme s'agenouilla pour essuyer l'alcool, dissimulant son sourire en coin et préférant opter pour un soupir d'agacement. Ce n'était pas le moment de tout gâcher en le vexant.

— Tu l'as laissée toute seule au salon ? le réprimanda-t-elle.

— Justement, je peux savoir ce qu'elle fait dans le salon ? répliqua-t-il, nerveux.

Elle se redressa, s'empara de la bouteille et se retourna vers lui, un faux air d'innocence sur son visage et dans sa voix.

— Ça ne te fait pas plaisir de la voir ?

Rumple claqua sa langue sur son palais et se frotta la joue. Belle remarqua qu'il ne s'était pas rasé aujourd'hui. Le bruissement de la peau contre ses doigts empli le calme pesant qui régnait dans la maison l'espace d'une seconde. Une seconde trop courte qui s'acheva comme elle avait commencé et qui les replongea dans l'expectation d'une réponse, d'un geste de la part de l'autre. Le signal que tout était oublié. Qu'ils pouvaient quitter la cuisine où l'électricité semblait se décupler et grésiller entre eux. L'homme attrapa les verres et le plateau avec l'apéritif.

— Tu aurais peut-être pu m'en parler avant ?

— C'était une surprise, je te rappelle. Et puis tu n'aurais jamais accepté ce dîner si tu avais su qu'elle venait.

Il soupira longuement. Belle aurait voulu le presser, lui rappeler que Regina devait s'impatienter à quelques mètres à peine, mais se résolut à prendre sur elle. Si les choses s'annonçaient compliquées du côté de la mairesse, elles étaient quasiment gagnées du côté de l'antiquaire, elle ne devait pas perdre cela de vue. Aussi, elle attendit qu'il veuille bien continuer.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

Il parlait de plus en plus bas, comme si la fatigue le gagnait et menaçait de le vaincre.

— Nous allons manger et tout va bien se passer. Essaie d'être gentil avec elle, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment dans nos habitudes.

— Je sais, mais, pour une fois, tu peux bien faire un effort.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et le dépassa pour retourner au salon. Derrière elle, Rumple songea à combien le dîner s'annonçait long. Et imprévisible.

Et il avait raison.

Regina était restée aussi silencieuse qu'il lui était possible de l'être, ne répondant aux questions de Belle que par monosyllabes. En revanche, elle déployait de nombreux efforts pour soigneusement éviter tout contact avec son ancien amant. Comme s'il ne se trouvait pas juste en face d'elle. Comme s'il ne lui jetait pas des regards en coin toutes les dix minutes. La princesse avait la fâcheuse impression d'essayer de réconcilier deux enfants de huit ans et demi. Des enfants particulièrement têtus, en plus de cela. Le repas touchait à sa fin et la situation était toujours la même qu'une heure auparavant, si ce n'était pire. Discrètement, Belle décocha un coup de pied à Rumple sous la table et, d'un mouvement du menton, lui indiqua la mairesse qui finissait son énième verre. L'homme fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, décidé à ne pas lui faciliter la tâche. Elle soupira et réalisa que, une fois de plus, elle allait devoir se débrouiller toute seule. Et quoi de mieux que de mettre directement les pieds dans le plat ?

— Vous avez l'intention de jouer aux imbéciles encore longtemps ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation tout en mordant dans un bout de pain.

Rumple faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de vin et Regina, pour la première fois de la soirée, posa son regard, plus noir que jamais, sur l'homme.

— Je ne vois qu'un seul imbécile dans cette pièce, lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents.

— Parce que tu crois que tu es mieux placée peut-être ? répliqua-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette et repoussant son assiette, à peine entamée.

— Eh bien il me semble, oui. De nous deux, je ne suis pas celle qui se retrouve avec ses deux petites-amies à table.

— Je ne suis techniquement pas sa petite-amie, intervint Belle, gênée, d'une voix aussi fine que du cristal.

— Non, vous êtes son véritable amour. Et je suis celle qu'il sautait en attendant de vous retrouver. Ce n'est guère mieux comme situation, lui répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers Rumple. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Ses doigts autour du verre virèrent au blanc tandis que sa pression s'accentuait. Le regard qu'il lui lançait était sûrement aussi tranchant que celui de Regina.

— J'en pense que tu es une garce.

— Quelle vulgarité. Je t'ai connu plus éloquent.

— Je t'ai connue moins sentimentale.

Belle eut l'impression que les yeux de la mairesse devinrent rouges. Rouge sang. Rouge feu. Deux grosses flammes menaçant de les brûler dans l'instant, eux ainsi que toute la ville. Tous ceux qui auraient l'audace de se tenir entre elle et celui qu'elle considérait désormais comme sa cible.

— Sentimentale ? trembla-t-elle en se levant, les mains bien à plat sur la table. Sentimentale ! C'est moi qui suis sentimentale ! _Tu_ viens pleurer devant chez moi et _je_ suis sentimentale ? C'est toi qui n'es pas fichu de choisir entre elle et moi, c'est toi, et toi seul, qui t'es mis dans cette situation, alors n'essaie pas d'accuser les autres, n'essaie pas de rejeter la faute et _tes_ défauts sur les autres ! Tu es le seul coupable, Rumplestiltskin. Tu l'as toujours été. Et tu as toujours été trop lâche pour le reconnaître. Tu es devenu le Ténébreux dans l'unique but de te faire obéir de ceux qui avaient voulu t'asservir. Regarde le résultat ! hurla-t-elle. Tu t'es tant targué d'être une Bête, de ne plus rien ressentir, de ne plus être un homme. C'est pourtant ce que tu as toujours été.

Elle parlait tout bas à présent.

— Un _homme_ , dans tout ce qu'il a de plus méprisable.

Rumple se leva à son tour. Belle pouvait apercevoir la veine dans son cou pulser à toute vitesse.

— Tu penses que tu es irréprochable ? Dans ce cas, dis-moi qui est venu me voir pour me dire que Belle était morte ? Qui m'a regardé droit dans les yeux sans éprouver une once de regret, une once de sympathie pour moi, ou pour elle ? Qui m'a poussé à la mettre dehors ? Qui lui a dit que c'était une bonne idée de m'embrasser pour briser le sortilège ? Est-ce vraiment uniquement ma faute si nous sommes dans cette situation aujourd'hui ? J'ai mes torts, je le reconnais, mais je pense que l'on peut s'accorder sur le fait que tu as été le premier maillon qui a fait sauter toute la chaîne derrière. Tu es aussi coupable que moi, _Votre Majesté_.

Elle eut un rire mauvais, qui fit frissonner Belle.

— Ça n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te déranger jusqu'à maintenant. Mais j'imagine que ça fait bien de défendre ta petite-amie devant elle. Il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'elle sache que tu n'as pas prononcé son nom une seule fois toutes ces années.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, le regard de Regina s'ancra à celui de Belle et le maintint dans son emprise durant de longues secondes. Sur quoi, elle fit volte-face, récupéra son manteau et sortit sans un mot de plus. Rumple, à ses côtés, fulminait, serrant et desserrant les poings sur la table. La jeune femme, quant à elle, restait figée par ce qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de la mairesse. Tellement de douleur, de sentiments mêlés, entremêlés, qu'ils se confondaient les uns dans les autres et ne pouvaient plus être séparés. Elle avait déjà entendu dire que les yeux étaient le reflet de l'âme ; dans quel état devait être la sienne dans ce cas ? Ignorant la respiration sifflante de l'antiquaire et son hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle se leva, Belle s'élança presque en courant à la suite de Regina, ne pouvant se résigner à la laisser partir ainsi. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Quand bien même ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle était, elle restait un être humain.

— Regina !

Belle, en sentant le froid s'insinuer sous sa peau, regretta d'être sortie aussi précipitamment, avec juste une robe légère sur le dos. La mairesse atteignait déjà sa voiture et se retourna vivement à l'entente de son prénom. Même dans l'obscurité grandissante du soir, la princesse put apercevoir les larmes qui brillaient sous ses cils et ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer à cette vision.

— Regina, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas que les choses se passent ainsi, avoua-t-elle tandis qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur. 

— Et comment vouliez-vous que ça se passe, exactement ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore plus glaciale que le vent qui courait entre ses jambes. Écoutez, Belle, reprit-elle plus doucement, c'est très gentil de votre part de vouloir nous réconcilier, mais il arrive un moment où il faut savoir se résigner. Notre relation était déjà vouée à l'échec avant votre arrivée - votre retour. Vous n'avez fait qu'accélérer ce qui se serait produit tôt ou tard. Ne vous en voulez pas, mais... laissez tomber. C'est mieux comme ça.

Un dernier regard, un fantôme de sourire et elle disparut dans la nuit. Belle garda ses yeux embués de larmes fixés sur l'horizon, à l'endroit même où les phares de la Mercedes s'étaient éteints. Elle resta si longtemps que, lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à rentrer, la table était débarrassée et la vaisselle, faite. Il ne restait que quelques bougies allumées à l'aide desquelles elle se guida jusqu'au canapé, où elle se laissa tomber. Et pleura. Son plan avait été un échec cuisant.


	6. Chapitre 5

Le soleil de l'après-midi peinait à percer derrière les nuages gris et le ciel était bas, l'horizon, sombre. Il allait pleuvoir. Belle songea que le temps s'accordait parfaitement à son humeur. Ainsi qu'à l'atmosphère qui régnait chez l'antiquaire depuis le dîner catastrophique de la semaine précédente. Elle avait cru qu'au fil des jours, les choses s'arrangeraient d'elles-mêmes, que Rumple retrouverait son sarcasme habituel, il n'en était rien. Au contraire. Il était plus maussade que jamais. Le claquement sinistre de sa canne rythmait leurs soirées, avant qu'il ne s'enferme dans sa chambre ou dans son bureau. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il y faisait, elle savait seulement qu'il y restait parfois jusqu'au beau milieu de la nuit, si ce n'était jusqu'au petit matin. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui affirmer que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre, mais elle n'y croyait plus. Son moral en avait grandement pris un coup après son échec cuisant. Elle doutait même de pouvoir un jour réussir à réunir les deux anciens amants à nouveau. Le menton appuyé dans la paume de sa main, elle soupira, fermant les yeux un instant. Au moins, tout n'était pas perdu. Elle avait débuté sa période d'essai à la bibliothèque. Bientôt, elle partirait de chez Rumple, lui rendrait son indépendance, sa liberté, et alors peut-être que cela réglerait tous leurs problèmes. Du moins, Regina serait toujours plus encline à lui rendre visite si la princesse ne traînait pas dans le coin.

La petite clochette de la porte tinta. Le cœur de Belle sauta dans sa poitrine, de surprise et d'excitation - elle était plus heureuse qu'elle n'était capable de l'expliquer de travailler ici, comme si cela avait été écrit et qu'elle avait vécu en attendant ce moment. Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et à la peau pâle s'avança entre les rayonnages, un mince sourire pinçant ses lèvres. 

— Bonjour, la salua Belle.

— Oh bonjour. Je cherche de nouvelles lectures à conseiller à mes élèves. Quelque chose qui les sortirait de leurs écrans.

— En voilà une bonne idée. Mademoiselle Blanchard, c'est ça ?

— Appelez-moi Mary Margaret. Et vous êtes Belle ?

La princesse opina et attrapa la main que l'institutrice lui tendait. Mary Margaret. _Blanche Neige,_ pensa-t-elle, avant de se reprendre en secouant la tête. Elle ne devait pas penser à cela maintenant. Ce n'était que des histoires. Des contes. Rien qui méritait d'être pris au sérieux, quand bien même elle aimait y croire.

Faux. Elle aimait que Rumple les lui racontent. Elle aimait sa voix, l'étincelle dans ses yeux, la passion qui animait ses traits. Elle aimait leur complicité dans ces moments. Malheureusement, elle avait du mal à se projeter davantage. 

— Vous êtes... une amie de monsieur Gold, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Mary Margaret, hésitante, son sourire tremblant légèrement.

— Une amie, oui. 

C'était tellement plus compliqué que cela, mais comment lui faire comprendre ? Comment lui expliquer ? Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à se l'expliquer elle-même. Un instant, elle était dans une pièce sombre, où elle se souvenait avoir passé un temps infini, et, celui d'après, elle était en face de cet homme, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui clamait être son véritable amour. Qui clamait qu'il l'aimait. Oh comme cela aurait été si simple de juste le croire, de juste se contenter de cette explication, de ses histoires, et de se laisser aimer. Mais elle, l'aimait-elle ? Elle venait de le rencontrer et il avait beau être attentionné envers elle, patient, gentil, on ne tombait pas amoureux des gens aussi facilement. Surtout, on ne pouvait pas se forcer à tomber amoureux. Et c'était ce qu'elle essayait, inconsciemment, de faire. Parce qu'il semblait avoir tant souffert, avoir tant cherché à la retrouver, qu'elle se sentait redevable. 

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait juste pas. 

Elle attrapa une pile de livres tout en refoulant ses larmes et se tourna vers Mary Margaret. 

— Vous avez fait du sacré remue-ménage dans les affaires de Regina, lui avoua-t-elle, une lueur satisfaite dans ses yeux émeraude.

Belle tiqua au prénom de la mairesse. 

— Croyez-moi, ce n'était pas mon intention.

— Je sais bien, je ne voulais pas paraître intrusive, s'excusa l'institutrice en prenant les livres et en les rangeant dans un sac. C'est juste que... c'est assez agréable de ne pas la voir gagner à tous les coups.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? 

La jeune femme trouva son regard et, devant l'évidente innocence de la princesse, soupira avant de radoucir quelque peu ses propos.

— Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit si mauvaise. Elle est juste... seule. Et la solitude cause bien plus de souffrances que n'importe quelle maladie. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle trouvera le bonheur, un jour. Elle le mérite, comme nous tous. 

Sur quoi, elle fit demi-tour après un dernier sourire et disparut au dehors. 

Belle était probablement encore plus perdue qu'avant la visite de celle qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appeler Blanche Neige. Tout le reste de la journée, cette phrase ne cessa de tourner dans son esprit et elle songea à quel point elle avait raison.

À quel point Regina lui paraissait bien plus humaine, vue sous cet angle. 

Et bien plus triste, également.

Elle se promit d'aller lui parler le plus tôt possible.

En rentrant chez l'antiquaire, le soir-même, elle eut l'agréable surprise de le découvrir en cuisine, affairé à leur préparer le repas. La table était mise pour deux, un verre de vin l'attendait et quelques chandelles étaient allumées dans la pièce, lui conférant une ambiance tamisée. Romantique. Le cœur de Belle se serra dans sa poitrine. Quelque part, elle savait que ce moment arriverait, elle avait simplement espéré que, d'ici là, ses sentiments pour lui se soient développés. Et elle n'était pas certaine que cela soit le cas. Elle soupira longuement, ses épaules s'affaissant sous le poids qui s'y rajouta. La situation se compliquait de jour en jour, semblait-il. Comme elle aurait voulu que tout soit différent, qu'elle ait ses souvenirs - s'ils existaient bel et bien - ou que lui ne les ait pas. Peut-être ne l'aimerait-il pas s'il n'avait pas l'image de cette femme qu'il avait un jour connue. Peut-être ne l'aimerait-il pas s'il la regardait comme elle était, là, et pas comme elle avait été, dans une autre époque.

L'amour rendait aveugle. Aveugle aux preuves que l'on avait juste sous les yeux. C'était une évidence. 

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Rumple qui l'accueillit avec un sourire timide. 

— C'est gentil d'avoir cuisiné, le remercia-t-elle en faisant de son mieux pour camoufler sa voix qui tremblait.

— Je tenais à m'excuser de mon comportement de ces derniers jours. Tu n'y es pour rien et je t'ai simplement abandonnée pour me replier sur moi-même. C'était égoïste et... lâche de ma part. 

— Ne dis pas de bêtises. Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Je débarque de nulle part et je fiche ta vie en l'air. 

Elle avala quelques gorgées de vin pour refouler ses larmes.

— Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle. J'ai commencé à travailler à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui, d'ici quelques mois, tu n'entendras plus parler de moi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? bredouilla-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais rester ici autant que tu le voulais, tu n'es pas obligée de prendre un appartement en ville.

Elle hésita. Elle y avait longuement réfléchi, savait que c'était le meilleur choix à faire, mais c'était si dur d'affronter ses beaux yeux marron rivés sur elle, ses traits fendus d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude. Parce que, tout au fond de lui, il s'attendait déjà à cette décision. 

Il savait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui annoncer. Et cela leur déchirait le cœur à tous les deux.

— J'attends d'avoir suffisamment économisé et je quitterai Storybrooke.

La sentence tomba sur eux comme une chape de plomb. 

— Quitter Storybrooke ? Mais... pour aller où ? parvint-il à articuler au bout d'interminables minutes de silence.

— Je ne sais pas. Le monde est vaste, il y aura bien un endroit pour m'accueillir. J'adorerais voyager.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que ces mots signifiaient pour Rumple, de combien ils lui coupèrent le souffle lorsqu'elle les prononça - une deuxième fois -, de combien il crut en mourir. Il s'empara de sa main ; il tremblait, sa peau était glacée, moite. Belle se doutait qu'il réagirait mal à la nouvelle, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela serait _à ce point._ Il était livide.

— Rumple, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu devrais t'asseoir un moment.

— J'avais moi aussi quelque chose à te dire, ce soir, avoua-t-il d'une voix blanche.

— Je t'écoute.

— Je voulais te demander de t'installer, ici, avec moi. Définitivement, je veux dire. 

Ce fut au tour de la princesse de rester muette de stupéfaction.

— Je sais que c'est beaucoup pour toi, que tu ne te souviens pas. Mais... Belle, je t'ai tant cherchée, j'ai tant rêvé ton retour. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter de te perdre encore une fois. Je t'aime tant, murmura-t-il en un souffle, libérant quelques larmes qui roulèrent lentement sur ses joues.

Belle aussi avait envie de pleurer. Elle avait été si bête de croire qu'il la laisserait partir sans rien dire. Si bête de croire que cela ne lui briserait pas le cœur. 

Qu'il pourrait vivre sans elle, tout en sachant qu'elle était en vie, quelque part dans son propre monde, mais loin de lui. Volontairement loin de lui. 

Elle le repoussait et c'était la pire des décisions qu'elle avait pu prendre. 

Parce que, que ses histoires soient vraies ou non, il était persuadé qu'elle était son véritable amour. Elle n'osait imaginer la peine qu'elle venait de lui causer. 

Elle essuya les larmes sur son visage, caressa ses cheveux et finit par enrouler ses bras autour de sa nuque pour l'enlacer. À son tour, il la serra contre lui, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux. L'odeur oubliée d'un amour qui lui était rendu. Il laissa ses lèvres embrasser la tempe de la princesse, sa joue, avant de s'arrêter contre sa bouche, cherchant l'approbation dans son regard. Mais ses yeux étaient clos, ses cils humides de larmes qu'elles parvenaient encore à contenir. Alors, il fit ce qu'il avait rêvé de faire un bon millier de fois, il fit ce qu'elle avait fait autrefois, ce qui les avait séparé, ce qu'il ne pensait plus jamais refaire de sa vie. Il l'embrassa. 

Et la jeune femme fut éblouie par un flash de lumière qui explosa derrière ses paupières. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, peut-être même moins. Juste le temps de sentir la dureté du bois dans son dos, le cuir d'un pantalon sous sa paume, un épais tapis sous ses pieds. Et des lèvres contre les siennes. Des lèvres qui étaient les mêmes dans la réalité et dans ce qu'elle reconnut comme étant un souvenir.

Un souvenir de son ancienne vie.

De sa vie qu'elle avait partagée avec Rumple. Cette vie qu'il ne cessait de lui conter.

Belle se recula, brisant et le baiser et sa vision. À la surprise qui s'empara de son regard, elle comprit que, lui, n'avait rien vu de tout cela. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir, puisqu'il s'en souvenait. Elle se força à sourire.

— Mangeons, ça va être froid.

Le dîner fut long et, à vrai dire, Belle toucha à peine à son assiette. Toute son attention tournée vers son souvenir et par la phrase qui était apparue dans son esprit. Une phrase prononcée par une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien à présent. La voix d'une reine qu'elle avait croisé sur le chemin pour se rendre à la ville. 

« Un baiser d'amour sincère peut briser n'importe quelle malédiction. »


End file.
